


sorry to avert my eyes that time

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Pretending, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro tidak melupakan, ia hanya tidak menunjukkan fakta tersebut pada orang-orang, mungkin karena keegoisannya untuk mengenang gadis itu seorang diri saja.</p><p>(trials on the first moments we saw when the anime got aired and a birthday fic for Shin-kun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry to avert my eyes that time

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project owned by Jin  
> A canonical alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Shintaro tidak melupakan.

Ya, dia memang kadang lupa berapa banyak susu kotak yang harus dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang, atau tanggal berapa Kokonose Haruka berulang tahun dan menjadi manusia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ah, bahkan setelah dua tahun tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke luar rumah, ia sudah melupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Namun mari kita definisikan apa yang harus diingat oleh pemuda Kisaragi ini: memori yang harus disimpannya berkaitan dengan seorang gadis bersyal merah.

* * *

"Sudahkah kau melupakanku?"

Shintaro tahu itu hanya Kano yang menggunakan kekuatannya.

Namun di depan Ayano, palsu ataupun asli, pemuda itu lebih suka membayangkannya sebagai gadis yang sesungguhnya.

Dan di hadapan gadis itu sajalah, kakinya bergetar karena cinta.

Shintaro menjawab dengan sebuah 'maafkan aku' dan bukannya 'masih', karena penyuka warna hitam tersebut hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam sejak sebuah vas bunga diletakkan di atas meja seorang murid. Karena saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk mengkonfirmasi ulang hal-hal yang tidak perlu selain apa yang harus diungkapkannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah lupa padaku?"

Roda gigi berputar, dan mereka berdua ada di tengah sebagai pusat dunia. Setidaknya, itu menurut Shintaro.

Ia merasa seperti terhisap dalam era _clockwork._

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Semua orang juga hanya bisa mengingatku sedikit-sedikit."

Ia tidak berani menoleh, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia menemui gadis yang _asli._ Yang benar-benar Tateyama Ayano. Bukan hanya sekedar Shuuya Kano yang menyamar dan menyakiti kerinduannya akan rambut cokelat yang dikibarkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi.

Ia tidak berani menoleh dan kolaps akibat kebahagiaan.

"Padahal dulu kau berjanji untuk mengingatku, lho."

 _Aku selalu mengingatmu,_ teriaknya dalam hati. Memang benar ia tidak menunjukkan fakta bahwa ia mengingat Ayano pada orang-orang, termasuk Ene. Namun dia dan gadis digital itu sudah punya perjanjian setiap harinya--Ene harus diam dalam _sleep mode_ setiap pukul sebelas siang sampai jarum jam pendek mencapai angka dua. Dna waktu itu benar-benar dipakai Shintaro untuk mengingat temperatur yang dirasakannya bersama dengan gadis yang diingatnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya dari awal, tentang bagaimana kita bertemu."

Dan Kisaragi hanya terdiam. Ia hanya sengaja membuai telinganya dalam suara lembut yang sudah dirindukannya sejak lama.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah mulai bisa mengingatnya?"

Karena posisinya berdiri membelakangi Ayano, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Shintaro sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

 _Aku selalu ingat,_ teriaknya dalam pikiran sekali lagi.

Ayano berjalan mendekat "Apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Shintaro-kun?"

"Eh?" Shintaro langsung berbalik badan dan menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya dengan syal hangat pemberian Ayano. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kok! Su-sudah, Ayano, Lanjutkan saja!"

"Shintaro-kun, kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada, sungguh!" ia dengan gugup langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan tangan tanda tidak setuju dengan pernyataan barusan. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja ceritamu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kini Ayano benar-benar duduk di sampingnya. "Ceritanya sudah selesai, Shintaro-kun. Kautahu itu."

"Ah, benarkah?" Ugh, dia buruk sekali dalam berakting. "Ah, padahal kupikir masih ada lanjutannya ...."

"Kaubilang apa, Shintaro-kun? Aku mau dengar."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Shintaro-kun ...."

Ayano sudah melanggar jarak maksimum menuju zona intimasi, dan Shintaro tidak tahan lagi.

"A-aku ... aku mengingatmu!" ucapnya dengan pasrah. "Aku selalu mengingatmu! Hanya saja ... tidak ada yang tahu ...."

"Mengapa?" Ayano bertahan dalam zona intimasinya untuk menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang mengembang lebar. "Mengapa tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Karena selama ini kenangan aku denganmu itu ... terjadi ketika hanya ada kita berdua saja ...." Shintaro malu-malu mengakuinya. "Aku selalu ingin mengingatmu seperti itu. Aku mengingatmu sebagai milikku. Ah, aku tahu, itu memang bodoh kok. Maafkan aku."

Ayano justru menitikkan air mata bahagia. "Ah, untuk diingat oleh Shintaro-kun seperti ini, aku sangat bahagia ...."

* * *

Detik itu, Kisaragi Shintaro tahu apa rasanya bibir Tateyama Ayano ketika dikaitkan dengan miliknya: manis seperti kembang kapas dan bergelembung seperti botol soda yang baru dibuka. Ia menyukainya.

* * *

"Aku ingin terus mengingatmu," pemuda itu berujar.

"Yang penting kau terus maju ke depan. Janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

Syal merah di leher Shintaro terasa seperti sepasang lengan langsing Ayano yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyapanya penuh kebahagiaan.

Di hari-hari yang panas, syal itu terasa menenangkan.

Di hari-hari yang dingin, syal tersebut mengingatkannya pada cinta yang menghangatkan.

 _Cintai hari esok,_ itu katanya. Maka Shintaro terus melangkah ke depan.

* * *

Lagu pertama Shintaro berkaitan dengan Ene. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda penulisan lagi _Toumei Answer_ karena merasa belum mampu untuk membuatnya.

Namun setelah enam kali memasukkan lagunya ke dalam Nico Nico Douga dan berhasil, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyelesaikan lagu tersebut.

* * *

Tidak sedikit orang yang menangis ketika mengetahui akhir cerita--akhir ketika Ayano pada akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan tenang dan Shintaro masih mencintainya tanpa berhenti.

Dalam nama samarannya, pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Lihat, mereka semua mengingatmu, dan akan selalu mengingatmu._

_Inilah caraku untuk mengingatmu selalu dan sekaligus maju ke depan._

* * *

Andaikan Shintaro dan Ayano dipasangkan bersama, maka Shintaro akan menjadi komposer lagu handal dan Ayano yang membuat ide dasar cerita dan menggambar ilustrasinya.

Memang pada akhirnya ia menemukan orang-orang yang sehati dengannya, namun semua belum terasa lengkap.

Semua memang tidak akan pernah terasa lengkap.

Namun ini sudah cukup.

* * *

Setiap tanggal 15 Agustus, Shintaro akan pergi mengunjungi SMA lamanya dan terduduk di kelas yang kosong.

Lalu cerita-cerita yang pernah dikembangkan oleh Ayano saat mereka masih remaja akan berputar bagaikan sebuah film, dan Shintaro tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, untuk mengingat gadis itu selamanya.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano," bisiknya di depan layar komputer yang masih menayangkan program Vocaloid.

Lalu ia mengistirahatkan jemarinya yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengetik dan memutuskan untuk menutup mata.

* * *

Lagu terakhir Kisaragi Shintaro hanya berbicara mengenai sebuah cinta yang tidak pernah pudar, tanpa satu kisah yang khusus, lalu lelaki itu menghilang bersama dengan suara jangkrik yang ditelan dedaunan musim gugur.

Namun para penikmat musik masih merasakan debaran rasa yang melekat dalam setiap alunan nada.

_Terima kasih untuk membuka hatiku, walaupun hanya sesaat._

 


End file.
